Hello (Piosenka)
'''Hello '''to piosenka z Hell-O, czternastego odcinka sezonu pierwszego. Została wykonana przez Jesse’go i Rachel .''' Rachel i Jesse dali improwizowany występ Hello, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w lokalnej bibliotece muzycznej. To pierwsza piosenka, którą śpiewali razem. Po tym, zaczęli spotykać się sekretnie, ponieważ byli w rywalizujących ze sobą Glee Club’ach: Rachel w New Directions , a Jesse w Vocal Adrenaline . Mimo to później Jesse przeniósł się do liceum McKinley, żeby być bliżej Rachel i pomóc New Directions , co skomplikowało sytuację. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki '''Jesse: I've been alone with you inside my mind// Byłem sam z tobą w moich myślach And in my dreams//I w moich marzeniach I've kissed your lips a thousand times//Całowałem twoje usta tysiące razy I sometimes see you pass outside my door//Czasami widzę jak mijasz moje drzwi "Hello" //Witaj Is it me you're looking for?//Czy to mnie szukasz? Rachel i Jesse: I can see it in your eyes //Mogę zobaczyć to w twoich oczach I can see it in your smile //Mogę zobaczyć to w twoim uśmiechu You're all I've ever wanted //Jesteś wszystkim, czego zawsze chciałem And my arms are opened wide //I moje ramiona są otwarte szeroko 'Cause, you know just what to say //Ponieważ, ty właśnie wiesz co powiedzieć And you know just what to do //I ty właśnie wiesz co akurat zrobić And I want to tell you so much //Chcę powiedzieć Ci tak dużo I love you //Kocham Cię Jesse: I long to see the sunlight in your hair//Pragnę zobaczyć promienie słońca w twoich włosach Rachel: And tell you time and time again//I powtarzać ci how much I care //jak bardzo mi zależy Rachel i Jesse: Sometimes I feel my heart //Czasami czuję jak moje serce will overflow //przepełnia się "Hello" /Witaj I've just got to let you know //Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedziała 'Cause I wonder where you are //Bo zastanawiam się gdzie jesteś And I wonder what you do //I co robisz Are you somewhere feeling lonely //Czy gdzieś tam czujesz się samotna Or is someone loving you //albo czy ktoś cię kocha Tell me how, to win your heart //Powiedz mi, jak podbić twoje serce For I haven't got a clue//Do którego nie mam klucza But let me start by saing- //Ale pozwól mi zacząć do słów I love you! //Kocham cię Is it me you're looking for//Czy to mnie szukasz? ' ' 'Cause I wonder where you are //Bo zastanawiam się gdzie jesteś And I wonder what you do ('''Rachel: Wonder what you do)' //I co robisz '''Are you somewhere feeling lonely' //Czy gdzieś tam czujesz się samotna Or is someone loving you //albo czy ktoś cię kocha Tell me how, to win your heart //Powiedz mi, jak podbić twoje serce For I haven't got a clue//Do którego nie mam klucza But let me start by saing- //Ale pozwól mi zacząć do słów I love you! //Kocham cię Is it me you're looking for//Czy to mnie szukasz? Galeria St. Berry - Hello.gif Picture-4.png Hello-rachel-and-jesse-11496172-350.gif Glee2.jpg Filmy thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|250px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hell-O